Returning to Him
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: Bakura Returns to Ryou after several months apart, determined to make Ryou love him. one shot. pwp, implied yaoi, tendershipping.


A/n: was enticed by a wow fan art on deviant art. Go to the search and type in fainting Ryou...this fic is rated r...

Warnings: shonen-ai between Ryou and Bakura, separate bodies, making out, hinted yaoi, one shot, ooc Bakura, slightly ooc Ryou, very short.

Returning to Him

''

Ryou shivered as he stood at the pier.

It was nearing midnight and he was freezing.

Even the black trench coat did little against the harsh December wind.

He pulled the note out of his pocket and reread it.

'If you still think we have a chance, come to the pier at midnight. Bakura...'

Ryou sighed deeply.

He hoped they still had a chance anyway.

As the clock struck the first of twelve chimes he saw a dark figure walking up to him.

The familiar dark purr of Yami no Bakura's seductive voice reached Ryou's ears and he closed his eyes.

"You came to me. Do you forgive me?"

Ryou whimpered and bit back the tears in his throat.

"I thought you left me."

Bakura slid up to him and stroked his hair before tipping his chin up.

"I was confused."

Ryou shook himself away from the hand and glared.

"You kissed me. What's confusing about that?"

Bakura stepped back for a moment, taking in the body of his twin and cocked his head to the side.

"You've grown some muscle. You're even more attractive now."

Ryou closed his eyes again, fighting the tears away.

"Just stop it Bakura. You just wanted to have fun with me and when you finally did you got bored. You want to have fun with me again? Fine lets go, but we're doing it in the open. No I love you's because I know you don't."

Bakura growled deeply and forcefully grabbed Ryou around the waist.

He came so close to the trembling Ryou that their lips almost touched.

"I need you in too many ways Ryou. The truth is, the reason I left is because I realized I do love you. But if you're up for it, I have no complaints."

Before he could respond at all, Bakura pressed his lips tightly over Ryou's.

Bakura's fingers slowly traced down the side of Ryou's neck, provoking a moan as he continued to kiss him.

He allowed Ryou to breath as he moved to his neck.

"Bakura..."

Ryou sighed out the name as dizziness swept over him suddenly.

"I...I feel dizzy, please stop."

Bakura let up for a moment and looked into the half lidded eyes.

'If I can just make him faint he'll be mine...yes Ryou, I know your secret wish.'

He held him closer and ran his thumb across Ryou's bottom lip.

"But you're enjoying this I know."

Ryou closed his eyes.

"I don't want to do this here, please take me home."

Bakura smirked.

"Are you prepared for what I'll do to you there?"

Ryou pulled away from him.

"You're scaring me Bakura stop it!"

Bakura grabbed him again and stared into wide, frightened eyes.

"Don't worry...I swear to never hurt you."

Without a second thought his lips closed in over Ryou's.

Ryou's mind was racing.

'This all seems so familiar to me...I feel so dizzy.'

He smirked as Ryou gave a sigh and fell limp in his arms.

'And the beginning of your fantasy come alive comes to a close.'

He lifted the slightly smaller body into his arms and disappeared.

''

Ryou awoke to find himself in his bed, wrists bound together.

The room was dark but he could see Bakura's familiar shape standing in front of the window.

He sat up, staring at him and spoke his name softly.

"Bakura?"

Bakura turned with a smile like Ryou had never seen before.

It was gentle and calm.

"I'm glad to see you awake."

As Ryou got a good look at what Bakura was wearing, he figured out exactly what was going on and a small smile tugged at his lips.

'So you were paying attention. You even got the silk ropes right. Now there's only one thing I need to hear from your lips when this is done.'

Bakura slipped across the room and sat next to Ryou, wrapping his arms tightly around him and gently biting his ear.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me about this sooner. I had no idea."

Ryou closed his eyes with a gasp as he felt Bakura's hand travel under his shirt and up the smooth stomach and chest.

' Thank you Bakura...'

''

Bakura looked over at Ryou later that night. "I'm glad I came back.

Ryou looked away.

"What happened before? Why did you leave?"

Bakura closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I was scared. I was feeling a new emotion and I didn't know how to deal with it."

Ryou looked up and was shocked to see a tear slip down his dark's cheek.

"You were afraid I would run away weren't you? Well it won't happen."

Bakura smiled softly and took his hand, never opening his eyes.

"I know. I think I just figured it out actually. I came back to tell you something you already knew."

Ryou stared at him.

"Than say it. Let me know that I'm right. Don't make me regret what's happened twice now."

Bakura looked into his eyes and gently brushed his fingers across Ryou's cheek.

"Ryou...I love you."

Ryou smiled, feeling tears come to his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around his dark.

"It feels so good to hear you say that finally! I..."

Bakura stopped him.

"I don't want you to say it. I know and that's good for me."

Ryou nodded silently and kissed Bakura softly.

"Will you do something for me tonight Bakura?"

Bakura nodded.

"Anything you ask."

Ryou laid back.

"Just hold me. All night."

Bakura smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryou as he laid beside him.

"Okay."

He rested himself on one arm and gently began to stroke Ryou's arm and neck until he was sure his light was asleep.

"I just want you to know that I'm here to stay. Sleep well."

''

XD enddddd. Ohhhh myyyyy.


End file.
